


Experimente

by KeinButterdieb



Category: Neues aus Büttenwarder
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Male Slash
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 10:30:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13246335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeinButterdieb/pseuds/KeinButterdieb
Summary: Brakelmann und Adsche probieren was Neues aus ...





	Experimente

Adsche atmete hektisch und schnell gegen seinen Mund.

Kein Wunder, er war ebenfalls schon ziemlich aus der Puste. War ja auch echt ganz schön anstrengend. Und viel zu kompliziert. Die Hälfte von dem, was sie vorhin in dem alten Buch gesehen und gelesen hatten, hatte er sich sowieso nicht gemerkt. Und Adsche wohl auch nicht, so wie der sich die ganze Zeit ... anstellte. Brakelmann grinste und schüttelte innerlich den Kopf. Adsche und seine Ideen, die er manchmal hatte. Er hatte ja gleich geahnt, dass das ...  
„Aua, Mensch, Adsche, pass doch auf!“

„Entschuldigung.“ Adsche rollte sich langsam von ihm runter und verbarg den Kopf an seiner Schulter. „Ich glaube, wir sollten das mit den Experimenten doch lieber lassen.“

„Jo, dafür bin ich auch“, brummte er, erleichtert darüber, dass Adsche einsichtig war. Sonst hätte sich vielleicht einer von ihnen sogar noch ernsthaft verletzt.

„Lieber wieder das ... Übliche nächstes Mal.“

„Jo.“

Jetzt waren sie nach all der Anstrengung für das Übliche zu müde, aber für den ein oder anderen Kuss reichte die Kraft noch.


End file.
